Primer amor
by luz.skywardsword
Summary: Hyrule un lugar lleno de una tremenda lucha tiempos atrás... después de la lucha hylians y humanos vivían tanto en hyrule como en Neburia... pronto un chico decide aprender mas sobre educación, en la academia de hyrule conocerá su destino... una joven. Juntos encontraran respuestas de quien son en realidad y cada vez se enamoran uno del otro en su aventura.
1. la chica intelectual y el nuevo

Estos personajes son míos sino de NINTENDO® de la saga the legend of zelda no son de mi propiedad, solo escribo por diversión gracias

PRIMER AMOR

..-..-..- Prologo-..-..-..

**LA CHICA INTELECTUAL Y EL NUEVO**

-mientras yo, Zelda una chica normal o no tanto, paso devorando libros cada día desde pequeña hasta ahora, muchas dicen REPETITIVAMENTE ¨desperdicias tu talento natural de belleza, eres hermosa y nunca te has atrevido a llamar la atención de los chicos¨ por qué no necesito a un chico, nunca me eh dejado llevar por mis sentimientos, solo en esas historias románticas que eh leído

**Academia De Hyrule**

Todas esperaban el nuevo año con ansias, tratar de conseguir un chico lindo, y como muchas ver a algún chico nuevo, cosa que siempre pasaba cada año nuevo de ingreso.

Por supuesto la única inadaptada social soy yo, seguido cuando paso por los pasillos me dicen ¨Hey como estas come libros¨ o cosas como ¨ratón ya no te reconocía fuera de la biblioteca¨ y seguido de sus ¨estupendos¨ comentarios a echarse a reír. Debo admitir lo molesto que es pero aun así no me importa, les doy una sonrisa de poca importancia y sigo mi camino.

Bueno hasta esta mañana creí que era la única chica que además de ser tan inteligente era atlética y muy sabia con mi filosofía del karma, a los que dan buenas acciones reciben buenas consecuencias a los que hacen de las suyas les va de mal en peor, pero mi creencia en este tipo de cosas como karma desaparecía, pues yo siempre había sido un apersona muy calmada y sin embargo nunca había tenido alguna buena consecuencia, si no que mas hago menos daño, más daño recibo. Bueno eso creí hasta este día. Mis quince años y medio de vida habían valido la pena.

Bueno entonces esto fue lo que paso:

**FLASBACK**

**Academia De Hyrule**

Era de día, temprano calculo que serian las 7:00am y era el anuncio del director de la academia que daba el anuncio de todos los años, que por supuesto a muy pocos les interesaba, y el anuncio para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, eso sí era muy importante para todos.

Mientras estaban adentro de la sala donde se hacían los nuevos anuncios yo me aventuraba a fuera de este, leyendo como siempre uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, así como escribir historias, correr, investigaciones científicas entre muchas cosas más e ir al bosque a tocar un poco de música con la lira de mi difunta madre.

Mientras yo leía un libro un chico se me acercaba lentamente, inseguro de si, tal vez era que se había perdido en la gran academia y buscaba la inauguración.

-disculpa podrías de favor decirme si no es mucha molestia donde se encuentra la inauguración – dijo amablemente una voz de hombre profunda pero juvenil, supuse que era nuevo, ningún chico de mi escuela jamás me habría hablado de esa manera más humana

-sip, vez aquella puerta al fondo, ahí se encuentran todos- dije sin verlo, estaba muy concentrada en mis propios asuntos. Mi cara totalmente tapada por el libro que leía.

-muchas gracias- agradeció, pero paro por un momento… analizo que traía uniforme de la misma escuela, que era una túnica, pero el color variaba, podría ser verde, azul, roja, amarilla o blanca, la mía era roja pero en fin, y que tal vez debería haber ido caminando con él, pero tal vez pensó que era una chica problemática aunque no fuese eso verdad y se retiro

Al poco rato acabo la ceremonia de apertura, aunque habían anunciado mi nombre varias veces en el alta voz no quise pasar, la gente podría molestarme y causarme problemas. Así que preferí no pasar y tener una ridícula y mal bienvenida por parte de mis compañeros

Empezó lo habitual, no hacíamos casi nada, al menos yo no porque muchas cosas ya las había aprendido así que para mí era una clase aburrida, yo solo asistía por las clases de arte, tiro con arco, esgrima y la tranquilidad de estar en la biblioteca todo el día si yo quería. Era grandioso, pero a la vez nostálgico pues estar solo no me hace gracia y menos por que todos me insultan y no me quieren solo porque soy la única capaz de quedarme sin hacer nada todo eso había comenzado por culpa de una chica que según ella era la más hermosa y popular de la escuela, lo cual era una vil mentira.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Esta vez tenía que asistir a las clases ya que según mis maestros habría cosas nuevas para mí y tenía que estar presente en todas las clases… por desgracia ciertas chicas no dejaría de molestarme frente a los nuevos y eso haría un compañero más a su favor.

Emi era ella la gran asquerosa bocona, mal hablada sobre todo de mí, envidiosa y chismosa, siempre acompañada de un par de idiotas a su lado Melodi y Dana. Ambas presumidas y boconas igual que su amiga.

Como se me había hecho tarde para llegar, pensé que a mi grupo no le había tocado alumno nuevo, equivocación mía si había tocado un cierto chico que para todas era fabuloso.

Cuando entre al aula vi una serie de chicas que estaban amontonadas en un circulo gigante donde se encontraba este cierto chico y claro los hombres celosos de el estaban tan molestos que nadie noto mi presencia gracias a nayru.

Cuando por fin este chico se arto de todas casi salía corriendo pero al intentarlo choco con migo y ambos caímos al suelo pero él estaba arriba de mi lo cual me puso muy roja

-auch… eso me dolió – sobándose la cabeza y repetitivamente diciendo lo siento, un chico de túnica verde y un gorro que hacia juego, al parecer muy fuerte y con una espada y escudo en su espalda

- no hay proble… - solo pude decir eso ante su basta presencia – _que hermosos ojos cabello facciones todo –_

- eh… - solo se quedo callado, a final de cuentas yo no me quedaba atrás

Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos con la escena que se había presentado en ese momento. Emi parecía hervirle la sangre de ver esto ¨cómo es posible esta come libros con ese chico tan guapo ah como la odio¨

Y de un momento a otros todos comenzaron a decir

-miren la come libros al fin se presenta en clase y además no se presento en la inauguración – y a echarse a reír como todo unos idiotas

-¿come libros? – pregunto el joven

-si mi lindo, la come libros aléjate de ella o se te pegara lo antisocial - decía Emi con tono burlón

Me miro y no parecía reírse como todos los demás, es mas parecía molesto de los comentarios estúpidos que a Emi se le ocurrían. Yo seguía callada como normalmente, casi se me salían las lágrimas de ser humillada en frente de un chico nuevo hasta que este hablo

-¿sabes qué? Tus comentarios no me hacen nada de gracia, ella no ha dicho ni una palabra y tú sigues siendo una infantil, y cuidado con que te vuelvas a referir con migo como tu objeto yo no soy ¨mi¨ de nadie menos tuyo

-¿qué dijiste mi corazón? Aquí yo mando y si te digo que me des un beso me lo das entendido, puedo hacerte igual de inferior que a esta chica antisocial – decía una molesta y muy arrogante Emi

-ja ya hasta crees que te voy a obedecer, eres tan despreciable, además no tienes nada con que ser popular, eres fea, arrogante, envidiosa y molesta. Si digo fea y envidiosa porque está claro que a esta chica la molestas porque es más hermosa que tu, no es arrogante, ni envidiosa y sabes que es más madura que tu ni siquiera te contesta por el simple hecho de no querer rebajarse a tu nivel y te dije que no me llamaras con el ¨mi¨ que no escuchaste sorda.

Por primera vez en la historia de hyrule alguien me había comprendido totalmente y ayudado también.

-pero tú me las pagaras por humillarme – decía la muy estúpida Emi

-gracias por defenderme – le decía al joven

-por nada, oye tu voz se me hace conocida – el joven quedo pensando un momento

-yo pienso lo mismo – le dije igual pensando

- oh lo tengo tu eres el chico de la inauguración – le dije antes de que él pudiera decirme lo mismo

-me has ganado las palabras – decía en tono de simpatía

-jeje lo siento – le dije apenada

-no hay problema… oh pero donde están mis modales – también apenado se presento – mi nombre es Link y vengo de neburia una isla en el cielo donde es muy tranquilo, me encanta deberías ir algún día, yo estudio en la academia de caballeros y… lo siento debe aburrirte mi historia

-para nada – le conteste amablemente – pero la descortés soy yo, mi nombre es Zelda y yo vengo de la ciudadela de Hyrule. Por favor sígueme contando de neburia

- entonces, bueno yo estudio en la academia de caballeros y también vivo ahí como otros compañeros , pero me seleccionaron de intercambio, para poder aprender no solo de el arte de la lucha si no también historia de hyrule, y otras materias jeje

-wow entonces en la escuela de caballeros solo hay arte de la luchas, que genial me gustaría visitar neburia alguna vez… oye perdona mi impertinencia pero ¿cómo subes hasta haya arriaba? – pregunte algo confundida e interesada

-pues con mi neburi, llagar hasta ahí es fácil.

-¿ne-neburi? – Pregunte emocionada – ¡esas aves gigantes y majestuosas que son tan fieles y que según dicen es como la otra mitad de tu alma!

- sabes mucho, a pesar de ser tan joven… y bella – lo ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja

-si se mucho, es porque me gusta leer y aprender

-eres una chica muy interesante – dijo sonriendo

-yo interesante, que va soy una ratoncita de biblioteca nada interesante.

-tú, a si pues la ratoncita de biblioteca es muy divertida e interesante para mi

-¿eso crees? – pregunte

-claro que si, jamás había conocido a una chica que supiera cosas sobre mi pueblo, ya se irías con migo hoy a neburia, puedo traerte en la noche

-¿en la noche? ¿Pero que no los neburi no salen de noche? – pregunte extrañada

-eso es porque no conoces a mi neburi, además hay caballero que sus neburi ya pueden estar de noche y día

- wow puede que sea lo único que yo no sepa de tu pueblo

- por cierto, como puedo llamarte

-a mi por mi nombre, Zelda o como desees

- puedo llamarte Zel entonces, Zel quisieras ir con migo a mi pueblito, ahora que me acuerdo según los maestros el baile de inauguración seria en neburia, invitados por la academia de caballeros. ¿Quisieras ir con migo esta noche? – Link se sonrojo al pedirle eso a la bella joven

-claro que si Link, eso es una magnífica idea.

-pues no se diga mas esta noche es el baile de bienvenida y debemos ir presentables, aunque sin estar presentable luces muy bien Zelda

-Link…gracias por lo de hoy – sonreí y él me correspondió la sonrisa

- no hay de que, odio que los demás abusen así de cualquier persona y más odio que le hagan eso a una dama.

-bueno vamos, me acompañas a comprar un nuevo vestido, pero antes debo ir a casa para ir por las rupias

-está bien nos vemos aquí a ¿qué hora?

-tal vez a las cuatro en punto te parece

-sí, yo te esperare aquí cuando regrese

-link… gracias de nuevo

-de nada – lo dijo en un tono muy amable

Zelda Corría feliz hasta su casa por las rupias y después de eso, tomo las necesarias y regreso para encontrarse con él, pero el todavía no llegaba.

Pasaron cinco minutos y no llegaba. Pronto se desilusiono, cuando desde el cielo venia cayendo Link, y con él su neburi

-Zel lamento tanto llega tan tarde – gritaba apenado

-no importa, vamos al bazar de neburia, dicen que venden muchas cosas allá – dijo mientras miraba que el joven ya había bajado

- si tienen razón, ven sube – tome su mano que estiraba para poder subir – ¿quieres ir al mando con él? – Zelda y Link se sonrojaron pero ella tenía miedo de hacer que se estrellaran o algo así que le puso esa excusa – agárrate fuerte de mi Zel

Comenzaron a subir hacia el cielo y pronto atravesaron el mar de nubes.

-Link esto es increíblemente hermoso- decía la rubia de ojos azules mientras el chico solo seguía sonrojado de que esta se sostuviera bien de cintura

-Zelda, entonces ¿jamás habías venido a neburia? –pregunto para distraerse de sus pensamientos

-no, y si algún día fui no recuerdo nada – aseguro la joven

-espero que te guste… mira, eso a lo lejos… es neburia – señalando

-es… hermoso – miro mientras sus ojos se maravillaban de la vista y parecía estar impresionada por la gran isla flotante en el cielo

-ahí lo tienes, Neburia – dijo con entusiasmo

-es increíble, pequeña pero increíble

-mira esa es la academia de caballeros – señalo un gran edificio

-wow es bellísimo

-aquí bajamos – paro a su neburi y bajo de el – toma mi mano – extendió la mano el joven hacia Zelda

-_que caballeroso – _pensó la chica

-vamos déjame presentarte a mis amigos

Entraron hasta la gran edificación y se encontraron con un gran pasillo, en frente de la puerta principal de la parte de abajo se encontraba un comedor, modesto pero parecía cómodo. Dentro una señora de tercera edad se encontraba cocinando algo que no olía nada mal.

-eh… niño que sorpresa, como has estado – dijo muy felizmente la señora – todos te extrañamos jovencito – luego de eso lo abrazo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo – oh mira que sorpresa, primer día y ya con una novia, muy hermosa por cierto.

-eh… Zenona, no está confundiéndola, ella es Zelda, una amiga y hoy va a ser el baile inauguración de la academia de Hyrule y me parece que también la de nosotros, con razón huele tan bien

- hay joven, bueno espero que los de la academia de caballeros y de Hyrule unan haciéndola una sola escuela y así poder compartir mis delicias con otros jóvenes, por eso los trajes son iguales ahora.

-bueno fue un gusto verle Zenona, nos vemos después

-si joven y cuida de esa chica, no la dejes es hermosa – al oír esto Zelda y Link se sonrojaron a la par mientras se alejaban

-entonces ella es su cocinera – pregunto Zelda rompiendo el silencio

- si ella es Zenona es muy amable pero también tiene su temperamento – decía el muchacho sonriendo

-oh ya veo – se quedo por un instante mirando al joven, su perfil, le parecía atractivo no lo podía negar, además el era muy amable con ella

-¿qué pasa Zelda? – con la pregunta saco a Zelda de su trance

-nada, solo estaba admirando las decoraciones – _admirándote_

-ah mira este es el pacillo para subir a mi habitación

-entonces que esperamos vamos quiero conocer todo el lugar – me sonrió al decirle esto

- bien subamos

Subieron unos cuantos escalone y ya estaban arriba donde se encontraban muchas habitaciones, de una se abrió como si nada y salió alguien que a Link no parecía agradarle

-que tenemos aquí el fracasado y… - el tipo guardo silencio por un rato al ver a la joven rubia – co-cómo te llamas preciosa – dejo su enojo atrás para luego tratar de conquistar a Zelda pero solo consiguió

- no tienes el derecho de llamar a Link fracasado, en ese caso el fracasado eres tú, personas como tú no merecen saber mi nombre – respondí fríamente

-¿por qué? – el tipo quedo estático ante tal rechazo de la joven – ese maldito Link me las pagara

-jefe tranquilo, ella es de la academia de Hyrule, se supone vendrían en la noche por la gran celebración del nuevo año

-jejeje… creo que será mía

De nuevo con los dos jóvenes

-¿qué le pasa a ese tipo tan raro?- pregunto la chica disgustada

-a, el se llama Vilan, es cierto que es muy molesto – dijo de forma común

-ya te has acostumbrado a sus tonterías verdad Link

-si ya es costumbre, se cree mejor en todo, aun así no me importa en absoluto solo lo ignoro porque sé que soy mejor que él en el sentido de que yo no hago sentir mal a los demás y por eso muchos me aprecian, y las personas que me aprecian siempre me han ayudado desde la muerte de mis padres… – sonrió el joven

-oh… lamento que tuvieras que decirme lo de tus padres – se puso triste

-no importa Zelda, te tengo confianza aunque te haya conocido apenas este día

-eres muy raro, pero eres una buena persona…

-jeje… raro es una buena virtud – decía con toda confianza

-me imagino que si… - no tenía más que decir hasta que – oye ahora que solo empezamos a hablar del tipo, no me había dado cuenta de que tu habitación es muy cómoda y linda

-¿linda? De donde, bueno está un poco desordenada – decía con una pequeña gota de sudor en su mejilla

-¿desordenada?, yo la veo normal

-ya es un poco tarde deberíamos ir a ver en el bazar si todavía queda algo de ropa

-no exageres, que tantas chicas debieron ir a ver, no creo que sepan si quiera – decía Zelda sin conocer bien a las chicas de neburia, Link solo sonrió

**Mientras tanto en hyrule**

Emi no podía creer que el joven prefiriera estar con esa ¨nerd come libros¨ que con ella. De solo oír eso la sangre le hervía de celos

-tengo que idear un plan para quitarle a mi chico – decía furiosa

-pero Emi, te humillo totalmente, porque no te consigues otro chico y ya – decía Melodi

-mejor cállate si no vas a decirme nada inteligente

-pero ella tiene razón Emi, ese chico no vale la pena – decía Dana defendiendo a Melodi

-bueno chicas no se pero no me voy a rendir, vamos a la ciudadela por los vestidos para hoy – sugirió Emi

-¡vamos! – decían con entusiasmo Melodi y Dana

**De vuelta en neburia**

-te lo dije

-santa nayru pero cuantas chicas – decía sorprendida – tardaremos horas

-descuida yo se que hacer en esta situación, ven con migo – La llevo fuera del bazar y le dijo en una banca – quédate aquí espera un momento

Se fue por unos minutos, mientras Zelda admiraba el paisaje, recordando cosas del pasado y pensando en el presente y tal vez un futuro

-¡Zelda! – Gritaba y de lejos se veía que tenia compañía – mira te las presento, ella son Gracielle mi amiga de la academia y ella es Rido mi amiga de la infancia.

-mucho gusto conocerte, soy Gracielle… cielos eres muy hermosa – decía Gracielle sorprendida por la rubia

-que gusto, yo soy Rido por Din, eres divina, muy hermosa – decía en un tono feliz Rido

Las dos vestían con una túnica. Gracielle es una joven pelirroja, de estatura baja, poco delgada lo normal, que luce una túnica sucia de color amarillo y sombrero plano, es muy simpática, estudiosa y bonita, pero tiene su carácter, su especialidad, sacar diez en los exámenes y hacer sentir mejor a todos. Rido es una chica de estatura alta, figura detallada, casi del tamaño de Link, viste con una túnica de color rojo, con cabello negro largo hasta la cintura igual que Zelda y ojos violetas, con gorro igual al de Link, es muy cálida, respetuosa, de igual forma estudiosa y buena gente, su especialidad es la cocina, y la lucha, además le gusta leer, aunque si la haces enojar, mejor ni te la encuentres…

-bien link pero las chicas, bueno hay demasiadas ahí adentro

-es por eso que estamos aquí – contesto Rido

- para ¿que? – pregunto Zelda

-ayudarte – decía Gracielle

Tomaron a Zelda de los brazos y la jalaron dentro del bazar, mientras hacían como si Zelda fuese una muñeca de trapo, y sus pies no tocaban el suelo

-aaaaaaaaah! – gritaba Zelda, al oír esto, Link sabía bien lo que estaba pasando con su nueva amiga

-vamos, corre más rápido Rido – exigía Gracielle

-si ya voy Gracielle – asintió Rido

-¡nooooo! Esperen – gritaba Zelda

Si estas chicas eran llamadas reinas de la moda no era por nada, eran rápidas, agiles, tomaban la ropa como rayo y tenían buen sentido de la moda.

Rápido tomaron un vestido de la parte superior tenía el escote en v, blanco de la parte superior, parte inferior de azul celeste que le llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas, pero sin arre basar los talones, de la parte inferior tenia encaje floreado de color blanco, en la cintura un listón azul rey y en la parte superior entre su pecho y moño color azul rey, con medias blancas, unos zapatos de tacón bajo color azul rey de charol (N/A: material que brilla) y guantes largos. Zelda se lo probó y cuando salió parecía toda una princesa

-co-como me veo – decía muy apenada

-¡hermosa! – dijeron las dos chicas al unisonó

- ya me imagino la cara de Link cuando te vea Zelda – decía Rido

- yo igual – decía Gracielle

Al oír a ambas chicas decir eso, Zelda rápidamente se había sonrojado

-Bueno ya no hay tiempo debemos llegar hasta la academia vamos – decía Rido decidida

Compraron el vestido, Link seguía afuera esperando a las chicas que ni se acordaban que estaba a fuera. Corrieron a prepararse porque casi iba a empezar la inauguración.

**En la academia de caballeros**

-bueno Link espéranos aquí a fuera – Link espero por una hora, más bien fue a arreglarse para la inauguración, el también iría

Paso una hora y Link ya estaba Listo, se había encontrado con Coocker, quien también esperaba por una chica, Gracielle, quien tenía una relación con ella, mientras las chicas se alistaban Link y Coocker platicaban de las chicas, aunque él no conocía a Zelda, Link empezó a hablar de ella y de cómo era tanto físico como su persona.

-ta-ra estamos Listas – habían salido las tres damas, que se veían como todas unas diosas

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Eh aquí mi primer capítulo de ¨primer amor ¨ espero que les guste a todos, y en algunos comentarios pidieron no que no pusiera primero el nombre del personaje y después su dialogo (en otros fic), espero que algunos si entiendan que línea dice cada uno de los personajes sin confundirse, bueno gracias a los que lean mis fic y cualquier sugerencia o critica será bien recibida, por favor recordar que es un universo no existente en la saga de TLofZ ósea que no está en la rama temporal ni nada de eso por si se revuelven en la historia, Rido es un personaje mío no de la saga… **


	2. Baile en neburia

**Mis disculpas al no actualizar, tengo algunos problemas académicos, por ejemplo preparación para la inscripción de mi prepa y más, espero que puedan comprender **

PRIMER AMOR

CAPITULO 1 BAILE EN NEBURIA, PRINCESA ENMASCARADA

Después de haber pasado unos minutos esperando a las tres jóvenes por fin salieron.

-POR FARORE QUE HERMOSA ESTAS GRACIELLE – decía Coocker

-y ¿qué tal nos vemos Zelda y yo Link? –pregunto Rido a Link

-¿Li-link? – preguntaba nerviosa Zelda por el silencio del muchacho

Link estaba mudo (N/A: seguro siempre piensa en Zelda por eso siempre esta mudo), no podía decir ni una sola palabra ante los encantos de la hylian

-link eres un exagerado – decía Rido mientras miraba a link con seriedad

-se-se ven excelentes – decía link ante los regaños de Rido

-¿es enserio?... solo excelentes, es más que eso, Zelda se ve como una diosa

-tienes razón – murmuro para sí mismo

-entonces nos vamos – dijeron Gracielle y Coocker

-ya es hora

-y tu ¿con quién vas a ir Rido? - pregunto Link

Rido aparto su mirada y la desvió nerviosa – pues con un chico de la academia de hyrule

-¿Quién? – Pregunto Zelda – todos son unos tarados Rido

-a si hehe pues solo es porque me invito a salir así que no le pude decir que no

-oh! Ya entiendo bueno vámonos – decía Zelda emocionada por su primer baile, sobre todo porque era con Link.

Link Miro a Zelda y se preguntaba cómo había podido llevarse tan bien con la joven hylian en tan solo un día; además no era de el ser tan sociable con chicas tan femeninas, inteligentes y apacibles además de Gracielle; Rido era una joven muy enérgica, ya que **se habían conocido desde los diez años **nunca se vieron de esa manera, eran como hermanos cuando Rido era pequeña había perdido a sus padres igual que link y esa era la razón por la cual los dos jóvenes eran como hermanos.

* * *

-hehe mi vestido es el más lindo ¿no? Chicas…. ¿Chicas? – pregunto mientras seguía con su ego hasta que la vio, la chica más hermosa del lugar

-mira es hermosa

-si lo se

-divina

-parece hylia

Murmuraban las ¨amigas de Emi¨

-¿quien? – y al ver a la hermosa joven montada en un neburi mientras exploraba neburia la hizo enfurecerse mas

-wow! Espera Link me da miedo

-no importa confía en mi Zel

-Zelda se soltó y cayó en los brazos de Link y cuando todos los vieron empezaron a decir cosas como ¨ya bésense¨ o ¨ ¡qué bonita pareja!¨ y con esto Zelda y Link se pusieron rojos, más que un tomate

-basta compañeros, Link no es mi novio – decía Zel explicándoles a todos

-e-es cierto, Zel y yo no somos novios, solo amigos

-eso está claro – interrumpió Vilan con sus seguidores

-tu otra vez, ya vete cabello de pajarraco

-¿qué?

-si te dijo que te fueras – esta vez Zelda contesto

-pero…. No puedes…. Tu Link me las pagaras – dijo mientras se iba indignado

-no lo soporto Link es un…. Un pajarraco enorme

-¿un neburi?

-no Link, los neburis son criaturas inteligentes y bellas

-hehe tienes razón

-vaya, vaya, vaya….pero miren, el despreciable caballero insecto y la mocosa ratona de biblioteca

-puf ya se me había olvidado, Zelda no crees que deberíamos ir a otra parte donde la ¨gente¨- remarco link comillas con sus dedos – no moleste

-si tienes razón Link – Zelda le dio una mirada asesina a la chica y luego se fue caminando con link a una bella parte de neburia….

Link y Zelda ya casi atravesaban por un pequeño puente que estaba cerca donde pasaba un pequeño rio.

-no me ignores Link

Solo siguieron caminado hasta que Emi se fastidio y fue tras ellos

-no me ignores Link

-que quieres ya humillaste a demasiada gente, y ahora te tocaba a ti ser humillada…. Así que lárgate de mi vista

-no – empujo a Zelda al agua, separando sus manos que estaban entrelazadas, con esto link se enfureció y empujo a Emi al agua debajo del pequeño puente que unía otra parte de neburia.

-Link….

-LINK

-ya voy Zelda

-no sé nadar

-NI YO

Link saco rápido a Zelda del agua y por desgracia no podía dejar a Emi hasta que el pequeño rio acabara, o tal vez si había grandes troncos altos que podían impedir el paso para caer a las tierras inferiores.

-VAMOS AYUDAME TONTO

-y con esa actitud quieres ayuda, yo paso bruja

-AYUDAAAAAAAAA

-vamos link ayúdame a sacarla

-enserio Zel

-si, nadie ni ella merece ser asustada de esa manera – lo miro con seriedad – Link

-ok.

-Gracias ratoncita

-de nada

-da las gracias bien, si no fuese por Zelda no te hubiera ayudado, agradécele como se debe

-gracias Zelda

-de nada Emi

-gracias Link, si me vuelves a tirar a un rio, hare que te encarcelen

-si me da igual – seriamente Link fue avanzando parecía enojado y no era para menos, después del momento amargo que les causo también estarías así ¿no?

* * *

-Link, vamos ya paso, estoy bien y tu también, no te preocupes ni te enojes

-pero esa Loca casi te mata Zel, ¿cómo puedes ser tan compasiva con ella?

-no lo sé, siempre he sido muy compasiva

-Zelda…. Hasta ahora eres la mejor chica que he conocido en toda mi vida y pareciere que nos hemos conocido antes

-yo también pienso lo mismo Link

Caminaron un rato mientras conversaban, hasta que se les seco su ropa, llegaron hasta donde estaba la gruta de la cascada y se sentaron en una pequeña banquita de madera.

-te gusta neburia?

-si es muy hermosa

_-tú eres hermosa_ – pensó – Que es lo que más te agrada del lugar

-los habitantes son muy amables a excepción de ese tal Vilan

-lo sé – sonrió – pero él no era de esa forma - miro hacia el cielo que ahora era cubierto por un manto de estrellas y una luna hermosa que desde neburia parecía estar más cerca que nunca – antes podría decirse que éramos los mejores amigos, junto con Rido éramos el trió ambulante, futuros caballeros de neburia, así era, hasta que por alguna razón empezó a hacernos bromas pesadas a mí y especialmente a Rido; la última vez que le hable fue el día que aventó a Rido desde la efigie de la diosa hylia, pudo haber muerto de no ser por mí y mi neburi, después de eso bajo y nos peleamos, teníamos diez y en ese entonces Rido era muy pequeña así que yo le di su merecido a ese pelos de pajarraco. – levanto su mano con el puño cerrado ante la mencionada pelea en señal de victoria

-¿enserio hizo eso? – Miro un poco asustada de la pasada acción de Vilan - ¿a caso quería matarla?

El joven hylian volvió a mirar a la chica para después hablar – no, el solo la reto a tirarse y llamar a u neburi desde ahí, pero Rido no quiso, la llamo gallina y ella se enfureció así que acepto el reto, pero cuando por fin lo haría Rido perdió su valor y después Vilan la aventó dejándola gritando mi nombre constantemente, por suerte estaba volando cerca cuando la vi casi me da un infarto y volé rápido hacia ella atrapándola entre mis brazos y no dejaba de llorar.- explicaba mientras así gestos con sus manos y cara.

-que cruel y así me da elogios, no tiene vergüenza

-si, es un cobarde, siempre ha sido derrotado por mí en esgrima por eso me desprecia además de la ultima golpiza que le di cuando trato de golpear a Coocker

-Link tu proteges a todos eres un verdadero héroe

-no por favor no digas eso, soy un caballero de neburia y hyrule por lo tanto es mi deber – se sonrojo notoriamente ante el inevitable comentario de la chica.

-aunque sea así te despreocupas por ti mismo y te metes en muchos líos al tratar de proteger a chicas como yo – miro hacia abajo – por mí los demás no te tomaran en cuenta, ya que soy la chica menos popular con la que pudiste haber topado, no soy linda, ni muy popular, lo único bueno de mi es la sabiduría que he formado desde que era muy pequeña… no deberías hablarme ahora las chicas con las que se junta Emi harán mala fama de ti y divulgaran lo que le hiciste.

Link la miro con molestia y a la vez tristeza en sus ojos, ya que pensaba que era un pretexto de que no quería que realmente le hablara.

-Zelda, dime sinceramente te agrado, o solo no quieres que te moleste

-¿¡Qué!?... Link de todas las personas que conozco eres la única con la que siento haber conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, una conexión especial, un vinculo fuerte a pesar del muy poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido…. Link eres especial…. Divertido, alegre…. Todo un caballero, apacible…. Y lo más importante amable y seguro de ti y tus decisiones, de quien eres…. Quisiera ser como tú pero una chica como yo te debe aburrir más que a nadie…. Por eso no quiero arruinarte tu vida… yo soy demasiado poco alegre, divertida y espontanea…. Yo – no pudo hablar más Link tapo su boca con uno de sus dedos amablemente

-Zelda ¿qué te hace pensar que me desagradas?…. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que los demás digan de mi? ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito de personas tan superficiales? Zelda yo no necesito amigos así, con personas como tu es más que suficiente, no hay mejor amiga que la que te quiere por quien eres y no por lo que tienes o por como luces…. La verdad es que eres la chica más increíble que conocí en hyrule… quiero que tú seas mi….

Pero en ese momento entro en escena Rido quien venía a avisar que el baile comenzaría de inmediato, y que fueran ya, era la hora de la diversión

-Zelda, Link ya va a empezar el baile, ahora, deben ir además debe ser tu primer baile ¿no Zelda?

Zelda se enrojeció, Link también y Rido los miro picara al ver sus caras tan rojas

-Rido deja de molestarla

-no la estoy molestando

-no Link no me afecta, tiene razón es mi primer baile

-corre, la balada de la diosa ya va a empezar

-¿la balada de la diosa?, por nayru deseo bailar esa melodía Link apresurémonos

-si es esa, ¡corran!

-E-espera – Zelda jalo a link de su manga y se lo llevo a gran velocidad hacia el centro de neburia mientras seguía emocionada, la balada de la diosa era muy conocida en hyrule y neburia, una melodía sumamente hermosa dedicada a la gran diosa hylia quien protegió a los humanos del heraldo de la muerte…

-Zelda no es correcto que me lleves de esa forma – Link rápidamente cambio de roles, no quería verse de esa manera, además Zelda era quien con mucho esfuerzo lo trataba de llevar hasta la pequeña plaza de neburia

-Link – miro la joven y al hacerlo sonrió – vamos juntos – se dispuso a aumentar su velocidad

-Zelda – miro dulcemente – eres increíble

-tu igual… me agradas demasiado – con esa frase quiso decir más que suficiente aunque la inocencia de Link no le permitiera entender

-yo también te aprecio mucho Zel

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron a la parte central de neburia la balada apenas se anunciaba, dejando a muchos tratando de escoger a su pareja.

-Link apenas va a comenzar

-lo sé hay que divertirnos

Ya había empezado la música a resonar en toda la pequeña isla flotante (N/A: y ustedes saben bien cómo va la canción)

Cuando por fin Zelda se encontraba bailando con el joven hylian se sentía de maravilla, la balada estaba pacifica en un tiempo muy lento y calmado.

Zelda tenía las manos de Link alrededor de su cintura y Link las manos de Zelda alrededor de su cuello, los dos estaban muy nerviosos. Pero se sentían cálidos con el calor de sus cuerpos y sus corazones palpitaban al contrario del compas de la canción, mientras que esta iba lento los corazones palpitaban rápidamente.

_-Link este ha sido un día maravilloso, jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien como tú, alguien muy especial, alguien con esa manera de ser, tu eres muy tierno, gentil y valeroso, eres muy bueno y la mejor persona que se pueda conocer en todo este mundo. _– pensó la joven Zelda mientras lo miraba con ternura y deseo de decírselo

-Zelda…. Sabes una cosa… - miro el joven a la chica que bailaba demasiado cerca de el

-¿que? – pregunto sin mirarlo directo a los ojos

-eres muy hermosa – dejo de mirarla para mirar al cielo, pensó que lo que había dicho no sería correspondido por la joven – _cállate idiota, seguro no le gustas y solo la molestas diciendo eso_

-Link… yo quiero que sepas que eres muy gentil pero no crees que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo – _no Zelda, que estas diciéndole, dejas ir una oportunidad como esta, que tal si después de esto lo pierdes, tonta, tonta, tonta_

_-te lo dije imbécil_ – pensó nuevamente – tienes razón Zelda estoy diciendo esto demasiado pronto… lo lamento – dijo en un tono un poco desanimado

_-Zelda, dile que lo que mencionaste no es verdad y que te gusta, dile, dile antes de que sea demasiado tarde_ – pensaba fuertemente hasta que a la pobre chica se le salió un gran grito – ¡DILE YA NO SEAS TORPE!

Todo mundo se quedo callado ante la vergonzosa exhibición que la chica había presentado a todos; con mucha pena Zelda salió corriendo, con un poco de lagrimas en los ojos, estaba tan apenada que no se dio cuenta que link se quedo boquiabierto ante el grito de la joven…

-¿Que le hiciste tarado? – dijo Rido poniendo ambas manos en la cintura y pegando repetidamente en el suelo con la punta de su pie derecho en señal de espera de una respuesta

-yo no le hice nada, tan solo grito y ya… - pensó un momento, puede que haya tenido la culpa al haberle dicho la palabra hermosa – solo le dije que era muy hermosa….

-mmm… -pensó Rido un momento – ya sé lo que pasa espera un momento, no mejor ven – lo tomo de una mano y salió corriendo tras la joven Zelda junto al hylian

* * *

**Mientras tanto Zelda en la gruta de la cascada**

**-**no puede ser hice el ridículo ante tantas personas, seguro que no pararan de reírse mañana, ya se – puso una cara muy decidida aun con pocas lagrimas mientras con el puño cerrado de su mano derecha lo ponía en la palma de su mano izquierda – me escapare y viviré en Kakariko donde nadie me molestara…- a quien engañaba, sabía que Link era especial pero porque, donde lo había visto antes, cuando y lo más importante que significaba para ella y que significaba ella para el

En un minuto la chica de decidida paso a llanto de nuevo sentada en el piso junto a un árbol con las piernas flexionadas y su cara entre las rodillas.

Unos pasos empezaron a escucharse y al oír esto Zelda miro para distinguir la figura de quien la espiaba, con pocas esperanzas pensó que era Link pero se equivoco.

-tu…. – Decía a cortas sollozando – ¿qué quieres? Reírte vamos se que lo deseas – miro molesta llorando

-no mi querida Zelda he venido por ti – decía un joven de ojos cristalinos color azul, cabello un poco largo y rebelde color rubio, era muy parecido a Zelda de no ser porque este chico era un poco moreno y tenía 17 años, tres años más que la dulce chica (N/A: me imagino que skyward tienen esa edad, no rebasa ni la de ocarina y mucho menos a la de twilight)

-tú más que nadie sabe que te desprecio, ¿cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí?

-pues quien sabe, todos tenemos secretos igual que usted princesita de hyrule

-calla, podrían escucharte y estaría en problemas

-pero querida hermana, nuestro padre está preocupado por ti

-no me llames hermana, tú no eres nada de mí, que te hayas hecho la pareja de mi hermana, no tiene nada que ver con que – la interrumpió el joven con un atrevido beso cerca de los labios – aléjate, ese es el motivo por el que te odio, no te atrevas a verme mas en tu vida aléjate o si no

-o si no ¿qué? – no dejaba de tomarla de un brazo

-le diré a Liss

-crees que te creería, Liss me ama con todo su corazón

-¡suéltame ya Keiran!

En ese momento llego Link con la espada en su mano, siempre cargaba con ella por cualquier emergencia dio un gran salto y clavo la espada en el suelo al fallar

-¿y este mocoso?

-yo mocoso, seré un mocoso pero no me aproveció de las damas, deja a Zelda en paz

-crees que puedes detenerme, Zelda es mía

-¿QUEE? TUYA NUNCA TE DEJARE TENERLA, ADEMAS ELLA NO TE QUIERE

-¿cómo sabes qué no?

-porque de ser así, nunca hubiera gritado que te alejases, por eso reaccione al momento de oír sus gritos de lejos

-pues pelea niño, haber que tan hábil eres, o solo morirás

-Eso crees tú, soy el mejor caballero de todo hyrule y neburia, alguna vez te he visto antes, tu cara me recuerda a alguien

-no lo creo…. Espera un momento tu nombre no es Link

-si... Entonces tú eres el idiota que

-ningún idiota, soy Keiran joven príncipe y podría encarcelarte por que aquella vez te deje pasarlo

-pasarlo, casi golpeas al profesor de esgrima con una espada, de no ser por mí no estaría vivo el maestro

-¿y eso te hace creerte un héroe?

-si por qué no, jamás serás un caballero siempre serás una gran basura

-tu ingenuo – saco una espada de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a lanzar tajos a lo idiota

-¿qué estás haciendo? – lo miro confundido y un tanto divertido – esto es peligroso, ven Zelda vámonos

Este se quedo haciendo el ridículo y cuando abrió los ojos ya no había nadie

* * *

-ven corre – jalaba Link suavemente a Zelda quien no podía estaba muy débil después de tanto llorar – Zelda vas muy lento, tendré que – el chico no lo pensó dos veces y cargo a Zelda para ir más rápido

-Link, ¿que estas? – dijo apanadamente

-es que así es más rápido, no te preocupas no pesas nada

Por el camino se encontró a Rido quien aviso a los profesores que Zelda estaba en peligro y Link había ido a su rescate…

-están bien jóvenes

-si – dijeron al unisonó

-esta herida

-no pero con el vestido no podía correr

-ha y el involucrado

-ya verán mocosos iré por ti Zelda

-¿príncipe Keiran?

-he…. Director Gaepora, maestro Buhel, maestro Astesu, maestro Aquilo

-Keiran que haces aquí, tú fuiste expulsado por tu mal comportamiento, así que vete ahora mismo- decía Gaepora

-pero ella no solo es una estudiante si no que – el director le tapo la boca al chico y se lo llevo del lugar junto con los tres maestro mencionados…

-no solo eres una estudiante común y corriente verdad, tu eres más misteriosa de lo que pensaba

-he, R-Rido, como piensas eso

-si yo también lo creo, eres mucho más misteriosa de lo que pensaba, pero aun así eres genial – apareció Gracielle con Coocker

-por cierto y ¿Link? – agrego Rido con curiosidad

* * *

**Dentro de la academia**

En la oficina de Gaepora

-que piensas hacer Keiran

-llevarme a Zelda, su padre así lo quiso

-mentira, el me habría avisado que debería irse, pero él quiere que su hija se educada como cualquier otra chica hyliana, para que ella sea humilde y pueda gobernar su reino con firmeza

-pero… -estaba fastidiado, solo quería quedarse con la chica hyliana y desaparecer

-no me importa, ningún pero quiero que te largues de mi academia joven

-pero

-dije largo

-Pero la princesa debe regresar a casa

-¿por qué?

-me atrae, quiero que sea mi reina

-apenas es una jovencita de catorce años, ella no puede casarse contigo

-pero la amo

-ella no te ama Keiran

-pues si ese tal LINK se interpone entre mi princesa Zelda y yo me las pagara con su vida

-¡ha ha! muy gracioso joven pero el te podría matar en segundos, es el mejor espadachín en todos los reinos, incluyendo el tuyo

-entonces me voy pero volveré por ella

_-Zelda una princesa, la princesa de hyrule, yo estoy sorprendido, no me puedo enamorar de una princesa, soy solo un caballero, muy joven caballero, además Zelda debe tener un pretendiente apuesto o un prometido a la fuerza, además no le gusto, no sé si le gusto a no – _pensó Link

Rápido después de espiar a los hombres adentro de aquella habitación corrió al escuchar que alguien se acercaba para salir del lugar, era Keiran que inconforme se llevaría a Zelda costara lo que costara, tal vez no sería ese día pero había más días por delante.

* * *

**En la plaza de la ciudad**

-¿a dónde habrá ido Link? – decía Rido un poco preocupada

-no lo sé Rido – respondió Zelda con algo de preocupación pero no por Link, si no por lo que se podría enterar el mismo

-oigan aquí estoy – dijo Link

-Link, donde demonios te habías ido

-pues fui a ver lo que harían con ese desgraciado pero no me dejaron pasar – miento

-¿dijeron algo del porque estaba aquí? – pregunto Zelda algo nerviosa

-si, digo no, solo estaba un poco….ebrio, si ebrio y se había perdido, mezclado con los alumnos de la escuela, y te vio sola así que quiso aprovechar

-huy, de no ser por Link quien sabe que habría pasado Zelda

-lo sé… Muchas gracias Link

-de nada… _princesa… _Zelda

-Continúen con el baile todos, solo hubo un pequeño incidente – decía el profesor Buhel

-Sí creo que deberían continuar bailado – decía Rido

-vamos Zelda – decía un poco nervioso

-si Link

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_Para la gente que leyó el prologo de este fiction, lo siento por tardarme en actualizar, es que he tenido unos inconvenientes con mis calificaciones y voy a cursos…. Buen espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen una crítica, lo que deseen lo que les pareció…._

_Nos leemosss….. xD bye, sayonara _


End file.
